RWBY: Team DGER
by ARKOS.THEREFORE I WIN
Summary: Erik and his friends attend Beacon and were always there. You just may not have noticed them. Sorry, I'm really bad at summaries. This is a little cannon. Hints at Arkos and Renora. T for language.


**I would just like to start off with something. I. AM. VERY. NEW. AT. WRITING, so don't be surprised if it's terrible. Moving on, if you are still reading, thank you for clicking on this fic. I've only recently gotten obsessed with RWBY and I've had some character Ideas in my head. Then one night I spent an hour talking to a friend of mine about what my stuff would be in the RWBY-verse. So that inspired me. I took a week off from my other fic and did some pre-production (character details, personalty, role, name, weapon, color scheme, emblem, appearance, backstory) and now I have this. Oh, and by the way, this takes place at the same time as the RWBY series and will be a little cannon. A new RWBY fic called RWBY: Team DIVE. Now, let us begin.**

**Disclaimer: All RWBY stuff belongs to Monty and Roosterteeth. I just own my own characters.**

**Chapter 1: Meet Erik**

**Erik POV**

He couldn't believe it. A year ago he, Erik Vepo, was just a senior at Lys Academy in Atlas. And now he was on a airship headed for Beacon Academy in Vale. The most prestigious combat school in all of Remnant ! Erik had lost count of the number of times he had needed to remind himself that this was reality, not some amazing dream. Because it was indeed a dream come true. He had dreamt of attending Beacon since he was a freshman at Lys. On top of attending his dream school, Erik was also getting a chance to see the world ! He had never had the chance to leave the island on which Atlas was located. Though there was one last reason he was excited that he never told anyone. His best friend. His best friend , Dakota Ruwa, had been by his side for as long as long as he could remember until he was 10 when Dakota's father had moved her and her family to Vale so that he could accept a promotion to join as a board member at Schnee Dust Company. He missed her almost more than he could comprehend and the feeling had only intensified over the years of her absence. And now he would have a chance to see her. Suddenly a imaged appeared where the news had been broadcasting about the white fang.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future hunters and huntresses , it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is out turn to provide you with the training and knowledge to protect our world" Then the hologram , who had revealed her name to be Glynda, dissipated. The students rushed to the windows to see Beacon up close as they approached with the exception of one unfortunate blond boy who looked like he was going to hurl. Erik got up and went to go look as well.

"Holy shit… " Erik said in pure awe as he saw for the first time the larger than life school. Towers were ever as they pulled up to the school. The airship turned to pull up alongside the dock and came to a halt. Erik took one last look around at the people on the ship. Most of the people were looking out the window or getting ready to head out. With the exception of Vomit-boy, a guy in black and crimson sitting in the corner and a girl in red running away from a blonde for some reason. The gates opened up and people began to pour out into the open area that resembled a park.

When Erik was outside his sea blue eyes stung as they adjusted to the light. He shook his head in a futile attempt to get the scent of vomit out of his head, his messy blonde hair fell in disarray. Not that he cared. If his hair ever got to terrible he could always wear his hood. Erik wore his armor and carried his weapons like the rest of the students. Despite being 6"3 at the age of 17 and be very muscular, he did not want to have to carry his armor and weapons in a suitcase seeing that it consisted of a smooth, gray chestpiece that covered his front, back and arms down to his elbow joints and pair of steel bracers the same color as his armor that he wore on his forearms. His chestpiece also had his emblem in the center. A blue eagle , not unlike the bird on the 25 Lien card, carrying in one claw a black rifle and in the other a black long-sword. The armor also had a chainmail hood that was covered in gray wool with a blue lining. The rest of his dress was simple compared to the hand crafted armor he wore. He wore blue jeans and black boots. As he walked around he looked at some of the other students weapons. There was a vast aray to say the least. Everything from collapsable staffs to fire-swords and everything inbetween. He look at his own weapons, feeling a mixture of nostalgia and pride having crafted them himself. His arsenal consisted of Delta and Epsilon. Delta was an assault rifle that resembled a M16A4. The gun utilized dust as ammunition, eliminating the need to frequently reload by having the dust form bullets using very little dust in the process. As a result one canister of Dust could last a long time. Delta could also transform into a 3ft.5 steel long-sword for closer encounters. His shield, Epsilon, was much simpler. Epsilon was just a metal shield with a 2.5ft diameter that bore the same eagle insignia as his armor. In shape, Epsilon resembled the famous athlete Pyrrha Niko's shield with the same circular design and shape. Epsilon could also attached magnetically to his bracers or his back. Erik began walking again after his moment of reflection on his weapon.

As he neared the entrance to Beacon he heard an explosion from the center from the center of the park. The same girl in red from the airship was on the ground being yelled at by some girl covered in soot. "_Probably the recipient of the little explosion" _Erik thought. He was about to go get Soot Girl to shut up but thankfully a girl with a black bow stepped in and ended the dispute. "_Unto the breach" _Thought Erik was he walked into the large building a the end of the park. "_A new life awaits"_


End file.
